EFFICACY OF CIDR-Gs SYNCHRONIZATION OF ESTRUS IN GOATS ADR: 324 GCP Study No. 07-324-EFF INAD I-011389 PROJECT SUMMARY The specific objectives of this study are to evaluate the ability of Controlled Internal Drug Release devices (CIDR-G intravaginal implants) to synchronize estrus in goats and to compare the reproductive safety in treated goats to that in untreated goats. CIDR-G's contain a low concentration of progesterone incorporated into a slow-release elastomer. The progesterone is released over a period of 17 to 19 days. When the CIDR-G device is removed, the females usually come into estrus within 24 to 48 hours and can be bred at that time. The goal of this project is to provide efficacy data to support the approval for synchronization of estrus in both meat-type and lactating dairy goats. The protocol has been approved by the FDA/CVM and CIDR-G's are designated. This is the last remaining study necessary for supporting the approval of CIDR-G's in goats. We will determine efficacy and reproductive safety in at least two different geographic areas of the U.S. in approximately 6 meat goat herds and 6 dairy goat herds of approximately 60 does each. Approximately 400 goats of each type will need to be enrolled in the study. In the fall and winter of 2009-2010 we conducted initial studies in Iowa (one herd of meat-type goats) and California (a small herd of dairy goats). CIDR's proved to be very effective at synchronization of estrus and all indications are that reproductive safety of the implants is not an issue. Our plan is to enroll sufficient numbers of goats in the 2010 fall breeding season to complete the required studies. We have a number of meat- and dairy goat producers in several states that are interested in working with us to complete these studies. The goal is to have a study report submitted to the FDA/CVM Office of New Animal Drug Evaluation in 2011.